Dying of Love
by Xolmaky
Summary: Haruhi finds a note, later she finds her heart is torn. Will a plan help mend the broken relationship of two friends. Rated for language and mature content.


A/N: This will be my first Ouran fanfic. Slight Mori/Hunny. Mature Content. Do NOT read if under age. Extreme sexual content.

Dying of Love

_To die of love, slow and alone. This pain has no name…._

_My heart is dry and only memories of you make me breathe one more time. _

Haruhi read the torn piece of paper over and over again. Something in it felt so real. She felt her heartbeat speed up as she read it again for the fifth time. She had found the wrinkled note in the corner of the impeccable room. The music room was always clean, with fresh flowers and spotless windows. Why, had somebody been so careless as to drop this here? She thought about it. _What if the paper belonged to one of the members of the club…but who? No, it was most likely to be something from one of the many admirers Tamaki has. He was loved liked no other. His reputation was known, of course the note was calculating. Well, she would have to hand it over to him anyway. He was the king. _

She walked over to the window and looked outside. The day was getting darker by the minute, the nights were getting longer and the days would soon shorten so much that it would bring out the cold wind.

"Haru-chan," came, the high pitched cry of the older boy. He was hugging his plush toy and closely behind followed his shadow. A person, Haruhi had come to admire, for he too had to work hard to keep the person he loved protected from himself. "Lets have some cake, strawberry… chocolate… hm… and caramel." The boy took a seat and waited for Haruhi to also sit before he was served a thin slice of cake.

"Where are the others?" Haruhi asked as she continued on eating. The cake was one of the best she had ever had.

"The twins are on their way, they had to go home to get the costumes for today and are bringing in a surprise for you. Tama-kun was here with Kyo-kun. They must have gone outside for a bit to get the last bit of preparations ready." And it was like magic, for as soon as the cute boy pointed to the French double doors, they swung open and in came the charming blonde-headed boy. His violet-blue eyes were instantly on Haruhi.

"Daughter, come give papa a hug," he said with a waiting embrace. Haruhi looked at him as if he was acting in his usual childish way and turned her head to continue on with her cake. Her rejection caused Tamaki to double over and crouch by the wall, in the same corner she had found the note. His mood instantly turned however, as the two identical mischievous boys walked in. They held beautiful silk pattern gowns.

"We are doing India as our theme," informed the shadow king. He was a handsome devil. Kyoya was not a person to challenge for you would easily loose the battle, in a heartbeat. She did not look up at the exotic costumes. She really became sick at the mere thought of so much money going to a useless thing as clothing. These _rich_ _bastards, _as she called them in her head, had too much leisure time in their hands. She followed their lead because somewhere in the middle she had come to admire them, and like them for whom they are. But sometimes, they would go too far. "And Tamaki will be our Raja." Tamaki's costume was brought out, it was so beautiful with a blue hue that held you mesmerized to its patterns of small golden butterflies and flowers. His eyes matched it as well, and they stood out like two specs of the sky. He was indeed the most beautiful creature, and the most wealthiest as well. Haruhi could not look at him anymore and turned her head away. She was being pulled up suddenly.

"Look at yours Haruhi," called Hikaru. He looked at her with the eyes of expectancy. He had fallen in love with her a while ago. And it was becoming clearer to him that his love was not going to be reciprocated. Sadly, this girl was too naïve of the feelings he felt, but not his lord.

Haruhi was pulled over the dressing stall and asked to change into it. She knew there was no way she could disobey, for Kyoya was there to remind her of her debt. She changed into the silky material, it felt so cool against her skin, the tingling sensations that her body reproduced when covered with such delicate and expensive material was amazing.

"Beautiful," the word was said by Tamaki whose eyes brightened at the sight of Haruhi. She was indeed radiant, her skin glowing with the purple hue and the golden elephants that covered her small breast. She had of coursed been given the dress of a concubine. It was fitting, since today she was to be Tamaki's partner.

"Listen, today we have a special guest who needs special attention. She is really wealthy, and we can make a whole months profit if we entertain her well, and she has requested that this be the theme and that Tamaki and Haruhi be her host. So, any questions?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he took hold of his clipboard. He was already changed, as if by magic, into a black outfit that had golden patterns. The twins as well were already busy opening the doors and escorting the crowd of girls in. Mori and Hunny waited by the cake table and were soon joined by seven girls that wanted to see Hunny sitting on top of Mori, as he ate a bit of his cake.

*****************************************************

Haruhi turned around and looked at the doors as the most beautiful girls she had ever seen walking into the awaiting brace of Tamaki. "Such a lovely flower requires most attention for she will grace only those that live for her smile." Tamaki was on his 100 percent charm mode. He took the charming girl into a private room, Haruhi followed closely behind, that had a veiled sanctuary of pillows. There were exotic fruits of every kind in a small round table nearby. "Tell me, Somachii-chan, what can I do for you?"

Her smile was the brightest she had ever seen, and her eyes lit up with incredible shine as she felt the hand of the king reach to trace a pattern on her cheek. She then looked up and stared at Haruhi, "I want you to kiss Haruhi-kun." Her cheeks turned bright red as she said this and she looked to the multiple pillows and then her hands as she went on to explain, "I had a dream that my lord Tamaki was searching for something and when he found it he went to kiss me, but I was not I, I was Haruhi-kun. So, today, just for today, I want Haruhi-kun and Tamaki-sama to kiss so that I shall be kissed."

Haruhi blanched at the logic of this girl, seriously she thought, rich kids needed to learn the complexities of life and not live in the delusions of fantasy. But for them everything was truly made of gold and nothing was impossible. "But…but…hm, why don't you kiss ,,,"

"You must make Somachii-chan happy today," Kyoya voiced from behind the curtain. He was never too far as to loose track of any account that might increase Haruhi's debt.

Tamaki was still processing the information. He couldn't. He felt weak. Never before had he been completely left shocked and speechless.

"Fine," Haruhi said. She knew it was just another game to these crazy people. Really, if life was a play she would be the comedy relieve that would mostly die at the end for a laugh. Kyoya would be the writer, just to clarify. Tamaki looked up, his eyes seemed wide and surprised.

"Haruhi," his voiced came out in a whisper.

"Yey, my dream will come true." The girl smiled and waited for the other two people to kiss. Haruhi approached Tamaki and bent down to kiss him, his cheek burned were her lips made contact. "No, you have to kiss him in the lips Haru-kun. Tamaki must hold you in his arms and you must kiss him in the lips like you want him to." Somachii-chan pouted and waited. Haruhi kneeled down, and waited to be embraced.

"Well, hurry up and do it. You probably have kissed millions of girls before so just hurry up and get it over with Tamaki-sama." Her voice was getting irritated. Tamaki was still too shocked to say anything, but his heart hurt at her words. If only she knew that he had never kissed another, that the only girl he dreamt at night of kissing was her. That if his lips touched hers then he would surely die of happiness. He pushed himself up into his knees, and there in front of the beautiful girl, he took his Haruhi and lowered his head to touch his lips with hers.

Haruhi's heart thump like crazy as soon as his arms went around her. His smell overwhelmed her and she was trapped. His eyes closed and she did the same for they had gotten extremely heavy. She felt his body tremble as his lips graced hers gently, she felt the heat of his arms give her goose bumps. She had never kissed a boy, but she had thought nothing of it since she had kissed before and found it nothing special. But this was different. His breath on her, his taste in her, his whole presence was becoming to much. Something in her told her that this was right and so wrong at the same time. Confusion and sadness overwhelmed her. He was the type of guy to really kiss anybody, and she was really just anybody. It could have been any other girl and he would of kissed them instead of her. She had enough of this, suddenly tears rolled down her cheek and she pushed way with all her might, her hand was in the air and it made direct impact with Tamaki's fair cheek.

Tamaki could not focus on anything, the sting of the slap was nothing compared to the wonderful emotion he had felt seconds before. In fact, he was still completely engrossed with that feeling that he did not even care if Haruhi wanted to slap him a thousand times. But the tears rolling down her cheek brought him back to reality.

"Baka, Stupid idiot." She stood up and ran out of the room. Tamaki's heart fell and crushed into a thousands pieces. Haruhi hated him now.

Somachi-chan started laughing. She was so happy, "Tamaki-sama could you kiss me now. I think that I learn how to do it now, so I won't be afraid. And don't worry I will pay for it all. Wasn't Haruhi-kun so dumb, I think he hates you now. He always seemed a little strange to me."

"Why?" Tamaki's voice was cold for the first time in front of a client.

"Why what? Why do I want you to kiss me, because I like you. Why did I want you to kiss him, because I hate him. Why do I hate him because you love him. I am not stupid you know. Most of these girls are and don't see things. He is so clueless of your great devotion to him, and it is time you stopped. He is nothing but a filthy poor boy that does not share your feelings." Her voice had changed from innocent child into high pitch bitch mode. He was shocked and was taking his time digesting all of the information. She saw that he was not going to respond, she knew him to be a bit slow in the way of emotions. He was a sweet boy that loved too much, and he needed to learn the hard way that love was not going to always be corresponded. Haruhi-kun and Tamaki-sama were not made for each other, they were complete opposites. "I understand that you are not prepared today for my service so I will let it go, but tomorrow and the day after that, and maybe the day after, I will expect nothing but the best from your host club." The golden haired beauty stood up with her locks bouncing all the way up to the exit. "I expect a kiss from you. I won't rush the matter for I want it to be special, nothing like the forced and awkward kiss you had with him. Remember, he hate it and he now hates you."

He sat there, surrounded by the feathered pillows. His lips and cheeks still burn from the sensations of one moment of great pleasure versus another of great pain. Life had become complicated. He knew that his feelings for his daughter had changed long ago, but he thought they could remain at bay if everything stayed the same. Stupid him, thought that the world would be beautiful forever. Now, he had to see Haruhi, and in her see the rejection he so feared.

Kyoya stepped out of a curtain. "You should not think about her words. You should follow Haruhi, you should learn to accept that you cannot fix everything. Some things just need time."

"She hates me. I hurt her, I did something I should have never done to her. I used her, just to pleasure a costumer." His voice was low and his worlds were just about audible.

"I do not think it is hate what she feels for you." Kyoya said in an even softer voice, so that Tamaki was unable to hear it as he exited the lone room into the backstairs, he needed to be alone. He wanted to punish himself for what he had allowed to happened.

********************************************************

"What's wrong with Tama-kun, I have not seen him since the last meeting." The young boy asked with a concerned expression. He was truly adorable in his bunny PJ, who would ever think that he was a natural fighter that would kill in a heartbeat if any of his love ones were to be in danger. His major love one was standing right next to him.

"He must be unwell." The taller boy looked down at his adorable cousin, several times removed. "I shall investigate the matter if you are concerned."

"No, I believe that Tama-kun will give us a big surprise soon. Do you think he will bring cake when we see him again." The boy looked up and gave a wicked smiled at the taller. Their eyes looked at each other. One was so afraid to loose the other that they had yet to declare their own deep and hidden feelings. They wanted to remain like this, secure and friends, forever. But one of the boys had already devised a plan to capture the other.

************************************************************

Haruhi sat alone in the garden. She had learn to run and play here in the last year or so since she'd been there. She thought about her adventure with the boys, she thought of the many long hours at the club and what they meant. She knew they would not have meant as much if Tamaki was not the ring-leader behind it all. Oh, course they all made the club unique, but he was the heart of it all. Tamaki was beyond her comprehension. She knew things that seem to be difficult to understand about a rich boy that was really not rich at all, he was struggling the most out of all the members. Yet day after day, he came into the club with a plastered smile on his handsome face. Tamaki was Tamaki, now and forever.

"Can I talk to you?" The voice that was coming from behind the tree belong to the one person Haruhi had been trying to avoid for the last week.

"Do I have a choice? Are you hear to remind me that I still have a debt to pay?" Her voice was complete senile, and bitter.

"You don't sound like yourself," he coughed, his hand going to fix the posture of his glasses on his face. "But it is really important that I talk to you seriously."

She looked up at him. "What is it?" Her voice returning back to normal, yet maintaining a cool distance.

"Tamaki has not come to the club either. I don't know what happened." He looked confused and for the first time he looked, well, put out with the world. This was a man that didn't like to be out of control. He prided himself of having everything under his thumb.

"I see." She stood up from the bench. She took to step forward. "It was nothing really." She said out loud more for herself then for the gentleman that began to walk towards her. Her face expression suddenly changed when her finger graced her lips. "How much more money to I owe?"

"That is not why I am here." His voice got even more irritated. "Haruhi, over this last year you have come to become like a sister to all of us."

"Tell that to HIM!" Her anger was back.

"What did he do?" He looked confused, "Tamaki would never harm you. He loves you so very much."

The last words really hurt her, and that is when she broke down. "Please leave me alone."

"I am sorry for whatever happened. But you do have to come back, you still owe us a little over five thousand dollars. If you work till the end of the year I will make some adjustments and cancel out your debt. Two more months, do you think you can handle that?" He took a business like stand, he didn't know how to handle tears, especially from a girl. Luckily it was not the loud ex-fiancée of his because then he would definitely have to do something drastic like kiss her to stop her crying.

"I will be there tomorrow." She stood tall now, she had never been a crier; and she sure was not going to start now. "And if you can keep this between us I would appreciate this."

"I will see you then, tomorrow."

**************************************************************

Tamaki looked like hell, for that boy to look bad he had to really try. "My lord what has happened?" One of the concern brothers approached him and inspected his face.

"I have been really sick." His voice was weak. His demeanor was even sloppy.

"Tamaki, can I speak with you a minute." The ghost like figure took him and literately dragged him to the next room.

"Kyoya, was is the matter?"

"What is the matter, is that you missed a whole week of the club and so did Haruhi." At the mere mention of her name Tamaki looked even sicker if that was possible.

"She hates me." His voice was so low that Kyoya had to asked him to repeat it. "I said, she hates me."

"Why?" The dark hair was beginning to stand on end, with this search that was going nowhere. "Why does Haruhi hate you?"

"I kissed her."

"You what!!!!!!?" Kyoya's voice was heard outside of the room and all the others rushed in.

"What has happened?" The small boy looked confused and needed explanations now. "Tama-chan, what is wrong?"

"My lord please let us help." The brother's held on to each other and walked up to look up the face of the corpse of their lord.

Kyoya spoke first, "It seems Tamaki has broken one of the rules he himself created."

"But we only have two rules in this club, have fun and don't fall in love." The small child like boy looked at Tamaki, "are you not having fun anymore Tama-chan."

"No, it is not that." Mori took his charge in his arms and held him. He slowly whispered into his small ear, "he has fallen in love."

"Who does Tama-chan love?" The younger boy was so innocent. Mori knew he would always have to protect him from the dark side of the world, this boy who could fight a battalion of soldiers would never understand the complexities of the heart and that ate at Mori's.

The twins looked confused and suddenly they smiled deviously. Of course one of them had a suspicious feeling, but he had kept it to himself. Oh, well, it was bound to come out.

"Haruhi hates me. I kissed her and she hates me for it." His voice was going whinny and almost on the verge of tears.

"Haruhi will be returning later on today, I spoke with her yesterday. I think she is alright. But I think you should think about your actions Tamaki. Hurting Haruhi would hurt us all, as it would you. Please talk things out with her."

"I think we should help Tama-chan and Haru-chan be together."

"What!" All the other boys turn on Hunny.

"I would want to be with the person I love forever. And if I didn't not have that person I would get sick like Tama-chan and I would probably not eat any cake." Hunny made a cute face and looked up at Mori, who went two shades of red.

"I am not opposing their relationship either, but Haruhi would have to make her own decision." Kyoya said finally.

"Thank you, but I would never force her to like me." He looked at her empty seat, "if she wants out of the club then I want her to be free to do so."

They all looked confused. Tamaki was not the kind of person to give up nor was he the kind of person to take things like this. They had never seen him this depressed, not since he had almost left the club when Éclair had been about to take him away. He walked out of the room and left the building.

The boys stood there in disbelief.

***************************************************************

Haruhi looked downcast and her posture did not help the matter. She wanted to be strong, but she wanted this to be all over as soon as possible. Life was not fair. Life was not just, but it was what she was given and she was not going to wallow in self pity.

She decided she had over react and that she could be the same old Haruhi, all she needed was time and now her time had expired.

"Welcome back, Haru-chan. Do you want to eat some thing?" The small boy looked up with dolled up eyes. He was really a sweetheart.

"No thank you senpai." She could just never get use to him being older than herself. "Where is Mori-senpai?"

Hunny looked at a distant, and something like pain crossed his eyes, "Oh, he had to visit some family."

"Oh," the word left her mouth, but she knew something was terribly wrong. "I think I will go change into my costume, there is only ten minutes till the club opens." She took a long velvet robe, today they were doing England's middle ages. The costume was as always deeply elaborate. Her tone was set in a deep sea blue that was extremely beautiful.

"Haruhi, let us help you." The two boys waltz in from behind the two large doors, they each grabbed her from each side and waltzed her into the changing room.

"I can do it myself, hey I can unhook that. Stop that you guys." Her voice was back to normal. She was laughing and having fun with her friends yet again. I loud knock brought their laughter to an end and seven wonderful ladies were escorted in by Kyoya. He looked so handsome in is attire that two of the girls refused to release him. He was not followed behind by a boy slowly walking with his head crunch down, hers looked away immediately. The mere sight of him, made her remember his lips on hers, her arms itch to go around him and hug him to herself.

The room was loud with girlish noise, but the men all looked to the couple that stood in dead silence, neither looking up to see the other. Finally, Kyoya decided to end it after an hour. He said the night had come and that preparations for the big party next week would take most of club time, so it would be cancelled until then. The girls all gave a big "Uhg". But decided that it would be best to make it even more exciting to see who was going to be the princess that night.

The boys magically left, and Haruhi was left changing in the adjacent room. She hadn't had the strength to move any faster, and she was tired of thinking. She heard the door knob turn and pulled up her clothing to her naked chest just in time to see Tamaki's eyes meet her own. They stood there. Silence all around them. He felt like a stab had just penetrated him.

Haruhi stares back, but brakes the silence first. "I am changing, could you close the door?" Her words were cold and indifferent.

"I am sorry. Uh, hm. Kyoya did not tell me anybody was here." He was almost crying but managed to compose himself after he saw that she was not looking at him but at the floor. Her cheeks were bright red and this made her look so beautiful to him.

"Please, leave." Her voice was barely audible but he caught it.

And with that he walked away from her. He pulled out his note paper and wrote down a line of words that summed up his feelings:

Loving you completely hurts as a thousand arrows would, and I would take a thousand more to the heart if only to see you smile at me again.

********************************************************

These emotions were coming to fast. It was like a speeding train without the emergency brakes. Her heart ached, her whole stomach flipped inside out and then she did something she thought she was incapable of doing, she cried. Her tears were hot and they left a stinging feeling of despair and overwhelming sadness. Her door was shut and she had just gotten into her small apartment when she had rushed into her room to release all her tears onto her pillow.

Her father would be working late today, she needed to be well by then. He had been asking questions lately but she had avoided them all very nicely. Her father could tell when he was pushing her too much. It was better for her this way, she never liked anybody getting in her business. It was time, she needed to do something or she was going to explode. She had to officially leave the club. Who, was she kidding anyway; those activities and people were not her kind of atmosphere. They were of a different kind, a expensive and wealthy kind that she could not even begin to imagine.

****************************************************

"This has got to stop," Kyoya walked up to Tamaki. He had been sitting in that room for the last four hours, the sun had gone down and the dark of his shadow was the only visible thing in this bright moon night. "You have to talk to her, did you even tell her your feelings." His words were not reaching their target. Tamaki seemed dead and transfixed on his glass. He had never seen his friend with a liquor glass in hand, not even when his grandmother came to visit.

"I have to go." His words were soft and serious.

"Where?" The tall frame of his friend was broken and he knew this was coming.

"Far away. I have to go." He stood up to reach for the bottle that was placed on a pile of paperwork for the club. "Tomorrow."

"Running wouldn't solve anything," he seemed frustrated that his friend did not want to see reality, "think about yourself for once think about the possibility that she might not hate you."

"Her eyes, she didn't look at me." His speech was coming out painful.

"Maybe, she wants to tell you something." Kyoya was getting tired of this, he had to do something or these two were going to ruin the club and his chance of independence. "Leave till Friday, give me two days to at least hold the ball for the club. You can leave after that."

"Fine. Two days." His body finally flopped down onto the massive arm chair.

*********************************************************

"Kyoya, you scared me." Her voice was back to normal, or as normal as it could sound after a night full of sobbing. "But it is good that I can see you, I want to tell you that I want to quit the club. I have too much school work and you know, I think that my debt was paid off by that girl, so hm…hm I won't be coming anymore." It was rushed, her eyes looked to the bushes and she waited for something but nothing came and she thought of running in seconds for fear of tears coming out.

The shadow king stood there. He had a lot of planning to do, he had not anticipated that she might willingly leave the club, he had thought that at least holding her there was the one thing he could use to his advantage. This was not going to be easy, but life was rarely handed to you. He took to full steps forward. The day was starting out badly but with a bit of luck some progress would be made this night.

******************************************************

_I am dying of love. _She wonder if this words were possible. She went up to the music room, she needed to get her stuff when nobody was there. She knocked just incase and then decided to go in. The memories of joy and pain came rushing in. She was so tired, she was a girl and she wanted to be treated as one. She went to the next room to get her books and a few items of clothing she had left behind. She also dropped off some clothing that had been given to her. She was not going to take anything that was theirs. She looked to the window and saw the blanket that had been used on a number of occasions to cover her up during thunder storms.

She held it, she smelled in it the faint aroma of her and of her friends and him. She laid down and shut her eyes to remember the memories that it all brought. Suddenly, she was in a deep sleep. She had not slept that night and her body had finally given up.

He walked into the dark room. School had no meaning to him anymore, not that he ever cared. The teachers would always smile and pass, he was after all the owner of this whole institution. How many times had he wished away the money? He looked for his notepad. His poems, as cheesey as they were, held the bond between him and his old life together. His mother, how he missed her. She would know what to tell him to make him feel better. She would love Haruhi too.

He sat down behind his desk to look at the massive room and think that it was time he left this place. His grandmother wanted him to meet new members of his board and finally take up some responsibility, he could be home-schooled. He look at the window to see the moon starting to shine yet again and that is when his whole body went rigid. There was someone there, and without even getting a closer look he knew who it was. Her body shape was engraved onto his memory.

He stood up and walked up to her. She was deep in sleep, he could see that she was having a dream. Her eyes were rapidly moving behind her close lids. He bend down to sit next to her in the chase next to the window. His hand went out to reach her hair under her ear. She was warm, and he pulled back with a startled when her lips moved. He looked confused when her lips moved again without making any sense. Mumbles in whispered tone came out, he closed in to hear what she was saying. "Tam….ki….." Was it his name? "Ki….su…" Her body was starting to turn and he had to catch her before she fell off. Her arms went around him instantly. He was now, half way down the chase, one knee on the floor the other on the furniture. Her breathe graced his cheek and suddenly he knew that he was not going anywhere. That if time would stop, he would stay like this forever. He looked at her face, he took in this memory he would need when he left. Her arms gave him another squeeze and one word came out, "Kiss." Her voice was velvet sweet to his ears. Her mouth looked inviting. He turned his head slightly and his lips found hers. Everything stopped. His thirst and want of her was so much that he stole her breath. Her eyes shot wide open when she started to catch her breath only to meet warm breath in response. Instantly, she struggled but her body was shifted and she lay helpless as a tongue was pushed into her mouth. She pushed her arms in front of her to push on the hard chest, but her attacker just held her tighter. Then she stopped fighting when she took in the scent of her attacker. Tamaki was holding her for dear life. His whole body covered her, his mouth on her swallowing her taste. Her breathing was hard and she moaned loudly into his mouth as he pushed even further. It was a passionate kiss, it was a reckless abandonment for both. She wasn't fighting anymore, she was pulling at him. Holding him to her, he failed to notice this because his passion had taken control over him several minutes ago. Her legs intertwine with his and his whole body went hard as he took one moment to analyze what he was doing. He looked up and stared at her eyes which were now as wide as his. He looked wild, like a savage beast that had just eaten. Neither spoke nor moved. Their breath was still uneven and both had to regain their thoughts to understand what had happened. His hands were still on her waist, as hers were still on his arms. Their touch was more intimate now, he lowered his face close up to hers again. He remain close but did not move to seek her lips again. Her mouth open to say something, but a loud rumble in the sky made her jump into his embrace.

Again his body was pressed into hers, "I am here." His voice soothed her.

"You kissed me again." Her voice was trembling from fear and maybe a hint of passion.

"I…I don't know what to say." He looked confused, "I don't want you to hate me." He looked down at the floor, "I am leaving Friday."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"My grandmother, you know, I am the heir and all." He wanted to give her any excuse. He didn't want to remember her mouth and its taste nor her arms and soft body molding itself to his hard one.

How could she had forgotten. He was from a world in which she did not exist. "Oh." She did not know what else to say. She could not bring herself to ask him his feelings. "I think I should be going. I did not even realized that I had fallen asleep. I need to go home now." She pulled away and the cold breeze of emptiness hit her hard.

"Can I take you?" He looked up to see her getting a bag from the corner of the room. He did not note the box that was next to it, in which she had left the borrowed items.

"No." She did not want to make this painful but reality was having its way now, "I…I have to go." She turned and ignored the crash of thunder hitting again. She shivered at it, but the frozen fear was gone and in its place was the gut-wrenching pain that allowed her to run through the large hallways. She found that a car was waiting for her at the entrance of the school. She could see Tamaki by the window with a phone in his hand, he had called his driver for her. Another reason why she would never be with him.

*******************************************************

She dreamt of Tamaki that night, normally her nights were dreamless and restful but last night was tormented. In her dream, Tamaki had left her alone and in the dark. She had cried until a small boy had come to her. He had bright eyes and had asked her to carry him to the castle. She did, but when he was on her back he had turn into a nasty demon that sucked at her ears. In the corner of her eyes as she fought the demon she saw a blonde girl laughing and calling out to the demon to kill her. And right before the final blow, she had awoken.

It was going to be a long day.

******************************************************************

"Everything is in place. Remember that tonight is important. Tamaki must be here at exactly eight. You all know what to do, correct?" The boy commanded the others with an ease of leader. It was in his blood, it was in his genetic makeup that he should be the one to show others the way. He had begun to think that maybe it was about time to find someone for himself. There were a couple of candidates but none that fit the requisites that he was looking for. He was a hard man to please, but the simplest things were the things he admired the most. He liked intelligence, but ingenuity made that person shine above all others. He would like a girl to be able to come up with plans that not only completed the tasks but that made it grow beyond that of the desired outcome. He would find her one day.

The identical boys looked at each other, they send a secret message with their smiles; they had a plan of their own.

The small hand reached out for the comfort of the larger one, with hands locked both boys flush but did not let go. They were going to do everything possible for Tamaki and Haruhi.

******************************************************

Everyone was twirling, not really dancing but just spinning in circles to enjoy the gaiety of the night. The look in the faces of the girls was amazement and for others was eagerness to see the crown princess of the night. Every ball had its magic and tonight was no different, a white ball of crystals illuminated the room at the center. It was beautiful, as if the universe itself was captured in that sphere. The room was all white and held flowers of every kind but all in white. No candles were used, in order to let the smell of the flowers linger in the closed dancing hall. The room had electrical lights showering every ceiling, it was almost raining in the midst of a garden. The princess would be titled, White Light. It was all going to plan.

Tamaki was ready. They had told him who the princess of the night was, and he was going to do it. He held no ill feelings towards any of his friends but he just wanted this night over.

The blond boy approached the beautiful girl, she was glowing and held a smile on her lips that placed her as probably the most beautiful girl of the night. He knew instantly, that nobody would get upset because they wanted only beautiful girls to be princesses. But not he. He liked unique girls, he liked girls with the inside beauty and knowledge.

"Good to see you again Tamaki, I hope that tonight you are ready to accept me." Her voice was back to its smooth flow, her golden hair made a halo appearance and she truly looked like an angel.

"You are our princess." His voice was stoic.

"I see, you are still lingering on your feelings for that boy. You should know that he will never be yours." Somachii looked ready to attack but she held back and instead let out her hand to be taken by the charming prince. This is how it is suppose to be, her and this boy together. The crowd looked, and everybody started clapping. The music was stopped and the couple made their way to the center of the room. Slowly, they held each other and the music started once again, and like old lovers they both waltzed to the melody of the music.

*************************************************************

Haruhi was not going, she refused to go. Hunny said that he only wanted to talk to her, that it was important and not about Tamaki. If anybody was incapable of lying to her it would be him, she expected deception from the twins but not that cuddly faced boy. When she entered the golden room that was four doors down to the music room she felt the warmth of the chimney.

"Haruhi, you came." His voice was soft as always, but something was missing; where was the taller boy.

"Is this about Mori senpai, where is he." She never saw it coming. The boy had gotten to her from behind and all she saw was the strong arms around her and she hear the words "sorry" before the mouth gag was placed.

She would fight them, but she knew they would never harm her. In her mind she had a gut feeling of what they wanted to do; but all their tricks were never going to make things right. She was never going to be like them, didn't they understand that. She held in her tears because she was not one to cry, instead she gave both boys a death glare.

"I am so sorry Haru-chan but this is for your own good." They placed her on a chair, she didn't even notice this room was a bedroom. She had never been in here. "This is a guest room for when somebody comes to visit the school, they are allowed to stay in it for research or things like that. But mainly it is private property." She saw now, the luggage in corner of the room. Instantly she struggled harder, she didn't want to say goodbye, she didn't want to see him again. Why could they not understand the pain dying of love. Her eyes shut as she pulled harder at her wrists and legs, none would give. "Remember my background. I know how to tie a knot."

Both boys look at their handy work, and made way to the exit. The smaller boy left first and then the taller stood there looking at her. In a second, probably with only two strides he was next to her, bending down he whispered into her ear, "It is not my place to tell you but his feelings are your own." Her eyes looked at him. What? With that he left her.

*******************************************************

"Kiss me," the command came out strong.

"No." He looked at her.

"Nobody says no to me." She looked ready to strike him but she held herself yet again. "Kiss me and I will stop all this. I will make it as it was. I shall get you and Haruhi to be friends again." For a second her offer was tempting.

"I don't want to be friends with Haruhi." He looked at her again, "and you should leave this school by Monday. I never do this to a girl but you know your limits and you know mine. I can destroy you with my toe, don't cause more trouble and leave." He finally bend down and peck her in the check, "thank you and goodbye." Somachii stood their, dumbfounded. Her parents would not be happy.

************************************************************

The twins managed to sneak into the room Hunny and Mori had just got out of. They looked at the center of the bed and sure enough there was their victim. "We were suppose to keep on eye on the time, make sure everything went according to plan." They both stopped in unison. They looked at each other and shared a smile, even in thoughts they were synchronize. Then Kaoru spoke, "we are hear to help. We know that our king and Haru-chan are fighting. Nobody is happy."

The other boy looked more depressed and spoke softly, "we are sorry for what we are about to do. But this will speed up the process of reconciliation." And all Haruhi saw was the silky material approach her face, "don't worry, we brought our maid. She will dress you and fix your hair. We must hurry for Tamaki is almost done with the ceremonial dance." Both boys left and in walked a petite woman with an exotic look.

The maid was beautiful was all Haruhi thought as she felt her nakedness. She panicked at first but then stopped struggling, "tonight your prince will love you more than you can ever imagine."

Haruhi thought to herself, this woman should understand. Too bad that her gag was never removed. If she could just tell her that no matter what she did, she was never going to be the princess of the story. Cinderella was a fake, no prince existed for ordinary girls. There was a normal life, a comfortable life in which she had accepted as living alone for the rest of her days.

*********************************************************

He decided to retired to his room earlier, he was in no mood for a party and the girls looking at him only made him sadder because the one he wanted was not there. But after tonight he would never see her again. He had decided that it was time for him to leave.

"My lord, are you retiring this early?" One of the twins questioned him, the other looked away. Tamaki was never one for observation so he fell into their trap easily.

"Yes, hm. I am not feeling well. But I think there is something I must tell all of you before I go. I want to see you both in the private suite at ten. Tell the others for I have no wish to go through the crowd to find them." With that he made a half turn and walked away.

He failed to listen to the comments the boys made, "you think Lola finished."

"Yes, she is fast." The other boy looked at the disappearing figure; how he wished he could be the one to hold Haruhi's heart. But she had made her choice, now they only had to help her understand that happiness was for everybody.

*************************************************

The room was warm, with the chimney on but the lights were out. Strange, he thought. It smelled so sweet, not like the wood burning like it should. He walked over to the fire, when he heard the rustling in the bed. He turn swiftly and walked over. His eyes instantly widen. There in the middle of his bed was Haruhi, tied down and strapped to the bed post. The worst part was her outfit, she was wearing a night gown that would make any grown man to instantly react, like he did. He was aroused immensely by her whole posture; her legs were in purple stockings and her dark purple underwear and bra were caressing her figure so beautifully. She was in no way completely developed but the sight of her made Tamaki turn away, he touched himself to readjust for he was getting really uncomfortable. "What is this?" He looked at her gag, it was purple as well, and it matched her handcuffs and her dog collar, attached to her breast was a small piece of paper, he pulled on it and read: Enjoy me in French, he didn't even know she knew French. "Is this a joke?" He looked at Haruhi, she shook her head no. He reached out to removed her gag, when suddenly a wicked thought crossed his mind. "Maybe I shouldn't yet." Her eyes widen and she started to struggle. "I need to talk to you and I think this is the best way for you to listen to me." He looked at her and decided his friends were going to get a big present too.

He continued, "I know that I have done some really bad things to you. But I don't regret them. I liked everyone of our kisses. Having touch you only makes me crave you even more. I want you so very much, to hold you, to kiss you, to love you." She looked at him with sad eyes. "I don't know what keeps you so angry at me. So please tell me, what do I have to change in me to make you be with me." He looked at her and decided to removed her gag.

She moisten her lips and said, "I am not your kind." She looked everywhere, she wanted to look at the top of the canopy or straight into the fire, so that he would not see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Why would you say that? My kind, you are my kind in every single way. How do I make myself your kind?"

"You don't, you can't. You are born to money and you have a complicated lifestyle that I cannot live in." Her voice cracked and her eyes finally released the tears that were inside. She was never one for hysterics and here she was crying.

"Please, don't. It hurts me so much to see you cry. Why do I hurt you? But don't worry, I will be gone by tonight and you won't have to see me again." This boy could not understand that she was crying because he was so sweet, because he and her were both so very much in need of the other. Then he looked at her again, "I won't push myself on you anymore. Let me remove your binds." He took the knot at the base of her ankle and started to struggle with it. "It doesn't want to come off." His hands were so gentle on her that her whole body tingled. "Lets try your hands." He reach for her hands and as soon as he caressed her wrist while trying to find the mechanism that would release her from the hand cuffs, she felt a chill and she let out a moan. He froze. He looked at her, "I am sorry." His eyes never left hers as he bend down to capture her wide mouth into his. It was a kiss of love, it was the one kiss that would awake a thousand princesses from their sleep. His right hand held on to hers, while his left tugged at her garment. He played with her soft rounded breast. Her torso bend towards his caresses. His hand explored her senses, her nipples, belly button, her neck, her elbows and contours. A whole life time had passed when they returned back to normal. "I can't do this if you aren't mine." He looked at her with glazed eyes, "Haruhi will you be my girlfriend?" He looked expectant, as if her whole refusal a few minutes ago was nonexistent.

She thought a thousand times on how to say it, how to let him know that she loved him with all her heart but that she would only bring him down. She looked at his hand, at where it lingered, just inches from her womanhood. His right hand was still perfectly clasped with her left. His body hovered inches from hers. "Can I ask you a question first?" She needed to know this, it was the one factor that would make her heart and brain come to terms.

"Anything, my love." He kissed her forehead and already she felt branded, she was already his and he was just being kind by asking her permission.

"Can a person die of love?" Her words reached him, and he knew what she wanted. He knew that he was ready to give it to her to.

"My heart is yours, and it will die slow and alone with memories of you. Yes, I can die without you." He kissed her and he knew this time that she was his. Never was there a doubt that the love she felt was for real. It was so real that his whole body took hold of him and allowed him to show her how much he loved her. His tongue sucked, licked, and tasted all of her. She was so soft in places that he felt he had gone to heaven. Her response was that of a person deeply in trance by the actions of her lover. She moved just right. Her hands were tied and her legs were wide apart as she undulated into his hand. He let her know of each one of his actions. He was new to this, but something in him showed him the way. Her moans and groans of pleasure let him know of what places she liked. He listened carefully for any sign of discomfort. She was like a doll, lying there and being played on. She loved it. He continued on to insert his fingers into the secret place, her moist warm place allowed in for a tight pressure. "You are so tight. I don't want to hurt you."

"If someone has to hurt me. I rather it be you, a hundred times you." She kissed him as two of his long thick fingers inserted her. It hurt a bit but then he sucked on her breast and it was like an electrical message was being sent to her womanhood to make it wetter and easier for him. She felt the pressure building and something savage in her came out, "take me. Please, faster. More…oh…oh…Tamaki…please go faster." He sped up and her body shook and the bed rocked as he inserted a third finger and the pressure increased and he brought down his mouth as his fingers kept going, and suddenly his fingers were being squeezed so hard by her inner walls that he thought he had hurt her as she began to scream, "Ah…Ah…." Her legs closed as much as the bonds allowed her to and his whole hand was left drenched with her fluid. He looked worryingly at her.

"Did I hurt you? I am so sorry." He looked down at her entrance, his hand was outside but still holding on to her inner thigh, "let me make it better." He bend down his head and licked her juice, "you taste so good." Her breathing got hard and her voice was still not fully recovered but she held on for another shock of what was coming. She had to tell him that he had not hurt her at all. But all that was coming out of her were soft whimpering noises. She couldn't even control her own vocal cords.

"Ah…ah…" she tried again, "its…good…feels…good." He looked up and both their eyes were locked on to each other. He knew that whatever he had done had not hurt her but given her what she wanted. He kissed her and made her drink her own liquid. Her own taste was strange, tangy and maybe salty, but really good. She wanted more of herself in her mouth, "please, make me taste more of me."

"You want more." He looked like a man now. She was ready for it.

"Yes, please." She was going to be his slave today. She liked begging him, she liked him being in charge of her. He was always letting her control him, this was so special to her. "Make me beg." He caught her meaning.

He inserted three of his finger with a hard shove. Her face twisted in pain, but instantly it was gone and she was moving. He didn't move his finger at all, "You make yourself come this time." She wiggled, she pushed harder and faster. Her breathing was so hard that sweat was drpping down her belly. She became sticky and hot. "Oh, you are also there." He felt her walls tightening. "Faster Haruhi, harder…use my hand. Use my fingers. I am going to make you drink yourself." The last statement got her and she came hard. He didn't exit this time, instead he finally moved his finger and pushed faster. She screamed again, this time harder. He took her mouth and didn't stop when he felt a second nor a third tightening of her walls. He loved making her come, and his hand was literately getting numb. He finally took out his hand, which was dripping liquid all over herself. "Drink it." She opened her mouth and began sucking at his fingers. She would drink all the liquid but he only went back and grab more, "All of it." It took her about four to five good handfuls of herself to finish. "I want you." He took himself out. "It seems you are good with your mouth, please be gentle with me." He stood up and got up to her mouth, he was now standing and she was twisted in such a way that her mouth had access to his member.

"It goes in my mouth too?" She looked confused, she looked at his member. It was intimidating, big at least eight inches long and two around, "I don't think it fits in my mouth." She tried to say something else but suddenly it was in. He had used her talking to shove it in. Her mouth was hot front all of the hot liquid she had drank. She closed her eyes to and tried to open more when he took her head and used it to push it in even more. Her tonsils could feel him, and the sensation was painful but somehow really erotic. She liked being used by him. She gagged, and her breathing deepened. She chocked even more when the tip of him rubbed the very back of throat.

"Oh, my God. You are so good." He let go of her head and took himself out. "I am sorry, but my body could not control itself around you." She tasted the salty flavor of pre-cum. "Do you want to do it yourself?" He looked at her.

"Bring it in my mouth again, this time I will play with it." She took him slowly first and them she sucked harder and deeper. His face crunched up as she sucked with her throat muscles. She was like an expert, a natural sexual being. Both of them were. He pulled out before she could finish playing, "what is wrong, let me drink you." She knew about men's biology.

"No, I want to be inside you first." His body slowly climbed up the bed again and placed itself directly on top of hers. His condom in place. "Open for me." He didn't use fingers, he simply inserted slowly. He reached her bridge, "it might hurt, there might be blood." He shove in hard. It broke her rapidly and swiftly but the pain was still there. Her tears sprang from the corners of her eyes.

"Ah…it hurt. Pull it out, please." He looked at her and her mouth. He knew she was scared.

"Its okay, I am sorry." He pulled out and as soon as he was out she felt empty inside.

"Put it back in." He looked confused.

"What?" His voice was hard, he was in so much pain right now, his member was swollen so hard with blood that it ached. "I won't stop."

"Put it back in now." She demanded, she screamed at him and pushed herself up from the bed to reach for him. Her hands were still tied to the bedpost and she could only undulate to stimulate him.

He took her face in his hand and wiped away the tears that were still there, "I love you." He thrust it her and eyes squeezed shut and let out more tears. She was to petite to tight. He craved her and pushed even deeper. Her cries let him knew that he was hurting her but she continued to pushed herself, impaling herself. "Please stop, Haruhi. Stop." He spoke the words but not his body nor hers would listen. He wanted to stop, he didn't want to hurt her. She rocked back and forward. "Haruhi…." He shoved in with a speed that had her crying fully. Her sobs only made her walls tighter and he shoved himself faster. He kissed her finally to ease her mind from rocking anymore, but some savage beast was in both of them because suddenly both were moving so hard the bed was moving. She wasn't in pain anymore, somehow his brain new and his body felt it. Her opening welcomed him and it released a hot liquid to make him more welcome. He broke the kiss and reached for her hands. Her muscles were building up the pressure from before and he wanted her to come, to squeeze his member like his fingers had been squeezed. "Come for me, Haruhi come. I want you to squeeze me hard." And she did, it was by only sheer force that he remain in control and managed to not come. He pulled out after she finished convulsing. He removed his worn out condom, one day his seed would impregnate her he promised to himself. "Its time to drink me." He took himself over to her and she open her mouth. At the sight of her soft mouth open, he came all over her face. It wet her nose, her cheeks and mouth. She licked and drank what she could. They both laughed as he bent down to kiss her. He cleaned her up, when he was ready to stand. When he was done, Haruhi was dead asleep. He went to the desk and there he found a note and a key.

_You better thank me later. Take care of her, she is special to all of us. No one will disturb you till Monday. There is food in the mini-fridge, eat. _

_Your friend and partner, _

_Kyoya_

Great, he was going to have to get him a girl of his own.

Tamaki undid the bonds and placed Haruhi under the covers, tomorrow they would shower together and try new things his brain had already pictured. This was a great way to die, of love exhaustion. He embraced his lover as he entered dreamland himself, but by the middle of his dream he awoke to a naked Haruhi sitting on top of him, riding him at a moderate slow pace, "can I go faster now that you are harder." He felt himself stretching her, her face revealed her discomfort but she didn't stop moving. She loved the pain along with the pleasure. "Make me come…" She rode him hard until he knew something was wrong, this feeling was so much closer than last.

He shoved her off. He quickly got a condom and got her on all fours, "my turn." He smiled as he entered her. Her round ass was so wonderfully bouncy. He rode her hard and fast. He bit her on her neck as she cried out for more, his hand completely twisting her arm into her back. It lasted a few more minutes before they both came. They both were asleep within the minute.

The next time he woke, she was gone. In her place was a note,

_To die of love, slow and alone. This pain has no name…._

_My heart is dry and only memories of you make me breathe one more time. _

She had added,

_Remember our memories, you will live. I love you always. _

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Every girl deserves a Tamaki.


End file.
